


As I was

by moonlite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Slow Show - mia_ugly
Genre: Basically Avery Fell/Anthony Crowley, Fluff, M/M, fanfic of a fanfic, lots of dialogue for a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlite/pseuds/moonlite
Summary: He prays sometimes. When it matters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66
Collections: Slow Show Metaverse





	As I was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395261) by [mia_ugly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_ugly/pseuds/mia_ugly). 



> I absolutely adore mia_ugly's work so please check out her work Slow Show. I just can't - I ship Avery Fell and Anthony, okay?

Avery blinked at the ceiling, trying to rub away the remaining sleep from his eyes. It was still quite dark outside, only the barest hint of light visible. It was still early - too early to be getting up during his off but his body has worked through getting up early in the morning. Or at least when it’s morning in where he is.

He was about to stretch his arm when a weight on his chest reminded him who he fell into bed last night: Crowley reached for the blanket, pulling it tighter around them both before sighing in his sleep, his face never been as peaceful as it looks now. Avery smiled to himself. Right. Anthony Crowley. He fell into bed with Anthony Crowley last night. Suddenly, he was filled with so much contentment and love that his body felt light with it. He felt full to bursting that it scared him for a moment that he might be literally expanding with the love he is feeling for this man in his arms who just snuggled a little closer as if burrowing himself into Avery’s existence.

“Avery,” he heard Crowley murmur, sighing. He didn’t respond, just watched.

“Avery Fell,”

“Avery Crowley,”

“Avery Fell-Crowley. Ngk,” Crowley winced before rubbing his cheek on his chest, as if in apology.

“Avery Crowley-Fell. Huh. Avery Crowley-Fell,” he sighed before tightening his arm around his waist as if that just secured the name he was just murmuring. “My husband, Avery Crowley-Fell.”

Avery was smiling the entire time, just listening to the musings of his future husband.

“Hi, I’m Anthony and this is my husband Avery Crolwey-Fell. He married me,” Anthony chuckled softly. “He asked me then I said yes. Dunno what got into his head, really.”

“Oh, you meant my husband Avery Crowley-Fell?”

“The love of my life, Avery Crowley-Fell,”

“God this man liked me enough to ask me to marry him. Oh dear God,” Avery had to shift himself a bit or he would’ve chuckled at that and reveal that he’s awake. He pulled Crowley closer before turning his head the other way, feeling Anthony tense before relaxing when he didn’t do anything else.

“I ain’t askin’ya for a lot, God, this might be the first time. But if you’re gonna take something in exchange for this? This happiness? Please don’t let it hurt this man. I love him very much and I will hunt you down if you hurt him.” Crowley whispered so softly that Avery had to focus just so he can hear him. Avery smiled to himself again. If he thought he’s bursting with love earlier, he’s sure he just did.

“This man is - I love him. I love him very much and I’d do anything for him. I’d move mountains for him if he so much as ask. I’d bring down the Eiffel tower with a spoon if he wants me to - just - I love him so much, okay? I’d give my life for him. I’d give my everything to him. I - “ Anthony sniffled and Avery had to stop himself from reaching a hand and comforting Anthony because he sounded too vulnerable and he knows how much Crowley hates it when people see him weak.

“I don’t know what to do. I love him so much I don’t know what to do and I don’t want to fuck this up because Avery is giving his love to me when I don’t deserve it. He - he asked me to marry him. He wanted me in his life and I don’t want to fuck it up and let him see that he chose the wrong person to spend the rest of his life with. I want to - I want to keep him happy. With me. And just love him and love him until he asks me to stop. I - I just - shit. Shit I’m gonna wake him up - fuck - just - hear me out, Lord. Let me have this one good thing, please. Just this one. Please.” Anthony whispered, sniffling, before slowly getting himself out of bed to stand outside the balcony. Avery gave it a solid couple of minutes before he got out and followed, encircling warm arms around Anthony.

“My dear, you scared me. Thought you ran away or something,” he murmured against his shoulder, trailing kissed where he could reach.

“I’d never. I just - just a bad dream, I guess,” Anthony smiled before turning to him, looking into his eyes, like searching the skies for stars and seeing the one he’s looking for.

“I love you, angel. You know that, right?”

“I do,”

“And I’ll marry you,”

“As I have asked of you.”

“And I’ll spend the rest of my life with you.”

“As I was hoping would happen,”

“And you’ll spend the rest of your life with me,”

“As I was looking forward to.”

“You really love me?”

“I do,”

“You’ll really marry me?” there was a tear that slipped that Avery can now finally wipe away from his cheek.

“I will,”

“Are you serious?”

“I am,” Avery whispered, quietly, against his lips, and he knew that Anthony trusts him. Believes him. Will hold onto him.

They kissed softly under the brightening skies, the rays of the sun falling onto cold skin, touching, closed eyes smiling, bodies just taking each other in. 

That moment, they are perfect. Just them. And they can’t ask for anything else.


End file.
